The Road Trip
by SammieMusicManiac
Summary: "What could possibly go wrong?" Mr Condor laughed, "Two rival shows and one band on a bus for two months." When Logan goes to visit his sister, Sonny, he and his buds get a lot more than what they expected! Songs, pranks marshmallows... Now that's what I call a road trip!Channy
1. The Road Trip

**Hey guys! This is my third Channy fic, hope you guys like it! And it's also my very first crossover with Big Time Rush! Woo hoo! This is a Channy central fic, but other couples will be included.**

* * *

><p><strong>Logan's POV<br>**"S'cuse me! Pardon, me! Can you please MOVE IT? Thanks..." James and I were yelling as the four of us ran to the car. "Hey, guys!" Camille said. She and Jo were already standing in the Palm Woods parking lot with their suitcases. The driver had just finished packing them into the boot.

Where were we going, you ask? Let me answer that for you. We're going to visit my half sister, Sonny Monroe! I haven't seen her since she got her big break and moved here.

At first, my mom and our dad were married but they divorced when I was thirteen and I moved to Minnesota to stay with my mom after living with Sonny, dad and Connie his new wife for three years. I liked staying with them in Wisconsin but it was great in Minnesota as well. And now it's been two years since I've seen her. I would have visited but with all the stuff going on here at the Palm Woods, I couldn't.

Actually, now that I think about it, she did come to visit a month before she left for So Random! That's how she met my friends. And now, we're spending our summer vacation with her. Camille and Jo want to come too, and we figured, hey why not?

"Bye guys!" Mrs. Knight said, waving.

"Tell Sonny I said hi," Katie said, "Or else..."

"Okay," Carlos said. We all waved bye and entered the limo.

I sighed happily as I got into the limo, I was finally going to see my little sis again...

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny's POV<br>**"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So are we good?"

"Oh, we are so good," he snapped, ending our little fight. I actually forgot what we were fighting about... hehe...

"And you're stupid!" Mr. Condor yelled, making us jump, "I'm sick and tired of all the complaints I've been getting! As a punishment, Mackenzie Falls will be joining the cast of So Random! on their road trip this summer. This way, the two shows can bond and I will be able to have my morning yoga classes without getting a complaint about you two or your casts!" he yelled.

"What?" Chad and I yelled in shock. There was _no way _on this Earth that I was going to spend my summer with this freak of nature!

Mr. Condor smiled, "See? You two are already agreeing on something!" Chad and I groaned.

"Now, get out of my office before I fire you!" Mr. Condor shouted. Chad and I nodded and stood up, rushing out of the room like we were being chased by a lion.

I walked to our Prop House, were all my fellow cast members were.

"So, how did it go?" Nico's asked."Umm, well... Mr. Condor said that we have to go on our trip with Mackenzie Falls..." Sonny said. Tawni groaned in annoyance, "Great! First you force me into coming on this stupid trip instead of going to Paris and now you want me to spend it with Mackenzie Falls?" Tawni complained.

"Hey, it won't be that bad, right guys?" Sonny tried helplessly. Zora snorted, "Yeah right." Nico and Grady grumbled upset.

"What won't be so bad?" a voice behind me asked. Tawni gasped, "Logan Henderson! OMG I think Big Time Rush is like so hot!" I squealed and turned around. I can't believe he's here! I felt my eyes brimming with tears but I held them in, I had to be strong. Logan pulled me in for a hug, "I missed you so much!" Sonny exclaimed happily. Logan smiled at her.

Nico cleared his throat, "Uh, what's going on here?" Before I could answer, Kendall, James and Carlos came in along with two other girls. "Sonny!" they chorused. Was this a dream? My half brother and his best friends are actually here? Pretty soon, we were involved in a group hug.

"Oh my gosh what are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We had a free summer and we thought why not come visit you? And here we are!" Carlos exclaimed. "Aw," I said. Suddenly, this day seemed way better already, "My mom will be ecstatic to see you guys here!"

"Hello..." Tawni said, "You're forgetting something!"

Sonny rolled her eyes, "Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora, this is my half brother Logan and his friends," Sonny said introducing them. Tawni scoffed, "I know who they are, and they know who I am, obvious – wait a minute, did you say _half brother_?" Sonny nodded, "Yeah I did."

Kendall smiled, "Nice to meet you in person, Tawni! We're big fans."

Tawni flipped her blonde hair, "Of course you are!" James walked next to her, "Hey, I'm James," he said smoothly. Tawni smiled, "You have nice hair."

"Thanks, I use tons of hairspray, and I carry around my lucky comb."

"Me too! Except I also carry my Coco Moco Coco Lip gloss," Tawni stated. I rolled my eyes, typical James and Tawni. They are so meant for each other...

"Hi Sonny, I'm Camille and this is Jo," one of the girls said. So this is the girl Logan had a crush on...

"Nice to meet you guys," Nico said, "Escpecially you two," he said, winking at Jo and Camille. Kendall shot him a glare and put his arm around Jo's shoulders. Then, I had an idea.

"Hey, why don't you guys come and join us on our road trip?"

* * *

><p>Marshall knocked on Mr. Condor's office.<p>

"Come in," Mr. Condor boomed.

"Uh, sir," Marshall started, "Do you think it was best to let both shows and a band go on one trip?"

Mr. Condor laughed, pounding his desk, "Of course I do! Don't you worry, Mr. Pike, things will be fine! Besides, Big Time Rush will give us more publicity, of course they're coming!" Marshall hesitantly nodded, two rival shows and a band on a bus for a whole summer. "What could possibly go wrong?"

A lot.

* * *

><p><strong>The first chapter guys! Review please!<strong>

**Sammie ;)**


	2. I Hate Sonny's Boyfriend

**Hey! Thanks to Clkaudiia, MiiMyselfandTime and Lepercohn97 for reviewing! You guys really made my day!**

**I do not own SWAC or any of it's characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chad's POV<br>**I stood impatiently by the bus we were supposed to be sharing with So Random! for the next few weeks with my cast. Joy.

Okay, the idea of being with Sonny for the whole summer didn't annoy me at all. The fact that I was going to be with my boring cast and the irritating Randoms annoyed me. A whole lot.

And now, here we are standing next to the bus while our bags were packed along with Chuckle City's. I eyed the bag suspiciously, those were a lot of bags... way too many for a second hand show.

Portlyn sighed angrily next to me, "Where are they? We came fashionably late and they're LATE!" I rolled my eyes at her. Now do you see why I don't want to be with her? But in all honesty, where are they? Pretty soon, they walked out of the studio's doors with six other people I didn't recognize.

But I did recognize how close Sonny and one dude looked. The way they seemed to have inside jokes, secret glances. I frowned at him, I officially hate this guy, he's in _my territory_!

YES I like Sonny Monroe in that way jeez, people! Just don't go telling anyone about that, or I'll make sure your dead. Stop smirking! Argh!

Sonny and her cast and those strangers were now at the bus. One of the two girls shrieked, "Oh My Gosh! You're Chad Dylan Cooper!" I smirked at the blonde, "Yes I am," I said cockily.

"Who?" the four boys said at the same time. My jaw dropped. I could see Cloudy and Rainy chuckling behind them. How could these people not know who I am? Sonny spoke up, "Chad, this is Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan. They're from-"

"Big Time Rush I love your music!" Portlyn exclaimed attacking James. Blondie did not look that happy at her action. Marta jumped up, "Oh my gosh I love your hair," she said to Carlos. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Anyway, this is Kendall's girlfriend, Jo and her friend, Camille," Blondie said. "And I should care because...?" I asked her.

Jo frowned at me, "Wow he _is _a jerk," she whispered to the blonde boy. What was his name...? Ken... Kurt? MEh, whatever. I know Logan, the name of my new sworn enemy. Move aside Zac Efron, I've got bigger problems. There is no way I was letting him steal Sonny from me! At least I had Sonny for a whole summer.

"They're joining us on our trip!" Sonny exclaimed happily, hugging _Logan_.

Oh shit. Excuse my French. I sent him one of my most deadly looks.

Logan smiled at me never the less, extending his arm, "It's great to meet you, Chad." I shook his arm with a tight grip, so tight I could see he was starting to laugh nervously at my actions. Ha.

The bags were packed, and Cloudy clapped his hands, "Okay, let's get the show on the road!" Yippee.

"I'm driving!" Cloudy exclaimed.

"Says who?" Skylar said, "I'm driving, I want to live!"

"Hey!" Cloudy said, "I'm not that bad!" I rolled my eyes just as Mr. Condor marched up to us in his usual suit wearing his trademark _you disgust me _look.

"Don't be babies," he boomed at Sky and Cloudy, "Take turns!" His voice made us all jump. "Now get on that bus and leave me peace! Have fun!"

We quickly piled onto the bus and Skylar started the bus and soon we were off. I took a look around, as it was quite big. There were two couches and a built in flat screen TV, a mini kitchen with a counter in front of the stove and a room across from it which I'm guessing was the bathroom. I shuddered, one bathroom. Do you know what this means?

I'm going to have to... _share a bathroom_!

WHY CRUEL FATE? Moving on...

Sonny had occupied one of the couches. I smirked and walked over to her.

"Hey Sonny," I said.

"Chad," she replied flatly.

I fake pouted, "Aw, are you mad?" Sonny glared at me. She looks so pretty when she's angry.

"Yes I am!" she said, "I don't like the way you were treating Logan earlier!" Ugh she had to say _his _name...

I shrugged and leaned further into the comfortable couch, "Your point?"

Sonny stared at me unbelievingly, "What's that supposed to mean? Logan was just trying to be nice and you're being an insensitive jerk!"

"Why should I care about him?" Besides, what does he have that I don't have? Yeah, he has great hair and a nice tan but my hair is _way _better and my tan is pure awesomeness. Could it be the dimples? Dammit, I have smile lines... that must be why.

Or maybe she likes guys with brown eyes? I can get contacts from my stylist. Problem solved. Now, about the dimple issue...

Sonny's anger faltered a little bit, and it was replaced with sadness. I felt bad for her now. That is, I did until she said her next words.

"Because he means a lot to me," Sonny said, "And I don't want you to ruin this summer for me and Logan, I haven't seen him in years." I frowned in jealousy and a little guilt. I stood up just as Logan came up to us and handed Sonny a drink from the kitchen's fridge.

"I have to go," I said before walking off to Portlyn, leaving Sonny and her boyfriend some alone time. Ick, just that thought left me sick.

I am not going to enjoy this summer.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw, poor Chaddy! He's so clueless! Lolz...<strong>

**Sammie ;)**


	3. Stupid Road Trip

**So, I know it's been a while, and I know you guys probably HATE me. Sorry! I'm really sorry! So sorry I took so long, I had writers block :\. Anyway, here I am!**

**I own nothing...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chad's POV<br>**Stupid road trip...

We all sat in a circle on the plush carpet of the RV talking and laughing. Well, they were, I was too busy trying to figure out a way of breaking up Logan and Sonny so that I could have her to myself. I know that sounds kind of selfish but COME ON the world is a selfish place! And CDC always gets what he wants. Always.

And now, after a meal of pizza and sodas we were entertaining ourselves with some music and party games. I cannot believe that my cast is actually _mingling _with the Randoms. Ick.

And it's only been one ding dang night! ONE!

Eh, at least this way when Sonny and I go out, there won't be much drama. The current game these people were playing was Truth or Dare. They seriously have to grow up.

"James," Blondie started, "Truth or Dare?" The boy with the annoyingly good hair answered, "Truth."

Ha, what a baby.

"What was the worst thing that has ever happened to you?" Blondie asked. Man, I wish she asked Logan that question, I'd have a great laugh.

James sniffed and stared off into the distance, as if he could picture it all over again.

"It was during science in the seventh grade," he started, "And I was Jenny's partner... It took forever for my hair to grow back..." Blondie gasped whilst Sonny hid a chuckle, "I remember that," she said, "You wore Kendall's beanies for the rest of the year!"

James cleared his throat, turning red, "Moving on, Chad," I looked up from my day dream, "What?"

"Truth or Dare?"

"I pick Dare," I said confidently. Hey, CDC's all about confidence. I ain't no chicken!

James grinned mischievously, "I dare you to..."

Sigh, next thing I know, I'm in the centre of the carpet, trying to lick peanut butter from in between my toes. Not cool. Everyone was laughing but I wasn't humiliated.

Annoyed? Yes. Humiliated? No. Never.

At last I gave up and it was my turn. "Logan, what is the worst thing that has ever happened to _you_?"

"But I didn't pick Truth," Logan stated, "I pick Dare."

I scowled, "Fine, I dare you to tell me the truth." Sonny sent me a glare but I ignored it, focusing on Logan.

"Okay, geez. The worst thing that's ever happened to me was when my parents divorced," he replied quietly.

"Aww," Portyln cooed, "That must be horrible!"

"It's cool because that's how I met Sonny," he said with a smile. Sonny smiled back at him, causing me to bubble up with a whole new form of jealousy.

"I think that's sweet," Marta stated.

"Marta, we know you're stupid; you don't have to open your mouth to prove it!" I snapped, irritated. What was all this complimenting business about?! Logan obviously made that up, he thinks he's all that but he's not.

"Chad!" Sonny exclaimed, "That was so mean, what's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?" I asked, still pissed, "what's wrong with you? I'm not the one wasting my time with someone who is faker than Monopoly money!" I snapped, shooting Logan a dirty glance.

"Don't talk to my friend like that!" Kendall exclaimed. Carl... or Creig... or whatever his name is... joined the fight, "Yeah, yeah we know you think you're better than us but you haven't lived through his pain, experienced his happiness or felt his depression so you have no right to talk to him like that!"

"And you have no reason to talk to me like that, I have better things to do with my life," I said standing up, "I'm doing to bed."

Stupid road trip...

* * *

><p><strong>No One's POV<br>**Sonny sighed, "Logan, I'm so sorry. Chad's an idiot-"

"I heard that!" Chad snapped. She rolled her eyes, "You were supposed to, you jerk!"

"Oh, _I'm_ the jerk!"

"Yes, yes you are!" Kendall opened his mouth to interrupt, but Jo shushed him, watching with amusement.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"So, are we good?"

"Oh we are _so _good!"

"What was _that_?" Camille asked. Tawni sighed in annoyance, "it's their little flirty-"

"We are _not _flirting!" Sonny interrupted. "Mmhm," everyone hummed in unison. Sonny sighed, "Let's play a new game," she suggested, changing the topic.

Grady gasped, "I know! We can play Pirates of The Carribean!"

"That's not a game, Grady."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, someone was a little diva...<strong>

**I know its short but cut me some slack; I've got other fics to write! Hope you enjoyed anyway. If I get reviews, I swear I'll update with a longer chapter!**

**Sammie :)**


End file.
